


Best Surprise Ever

by vicki



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sg_rarepairings, F/M, Humor, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki/pseuds/vicki





	Best Surprise Ever

He's always suspected that he was certifiable. Hell, considering everything that had gone on at the SGC and in Atlantis, he figured it was probably a job requirement to get stationed there. (And that was reason 42 why he didn't envy Kate Heightmeyer's job in the slightest.)

But his current plan was possibly his most insane yet.

He had three weeks leave. The first two and a half he'd spent at home, being welcomed back by his parents and sisters and being climbed on by his nieces and nephews.

After leaving Ohio, he found himself hopping on a plane to visit Laura Cadman, based solely on a casual invitation of, _"Hey, if you're ever in the area..."_

That area is a small town in California where Cadman had been accepted on a PhD program for mechanical engineering. She'd told him in more detail about it, but he had just ended up with a confused look on his face and she had laughed and patted his leg.

He didn't tell her he was coming and he has to wipe sweaty palms on his jeans before knocking on her apartment door. He doesn't think that he's been so nervous since he took Melissa Edwards to the prom and that was a long time ago; longer than he'd like to admit really.

His fears are partially allayed when Cadman opens the door and squeals literally squeals before throwing her arms around him.

"This is the best surprise ever," she declares as she pulls him inside.

She takes him to a bar called _The Break_ later that night to meet up with a handful of the other students on her course. Cadman swears she only visits the place occasionally, despite the bartender knowing both her name and drink. Lorne doesn't believe her and tells her so. She just sticks her tongue out ("Charming") and drags him across to the table in the corner where her fellow students have congregated.

Lorne is surprised at how easily he can converse with the group. Life on Atlantis would be so much easier if the scientists there were more like these guys.

They all drift away as the night progresses and Cadman keeps shifting closer.

By the time she suggests shots, she is all but sitting on his lap and one hand is resting casually on his knee.

He learned years ago to never accept a drinking challenge from a marine, but he figured that this marine was 5'2 and female, so that would probably even the score.

Eight shots of tequila later, and Cadman's hand has kept creeping further up his thigh.

His voice is slightly strained when he suggests that they head out and she agrees. If their arms are around each other as they're leaving, he tries to tell himself that it's just for support as they wobble out.

When Cadman pulls him down for a deep kiss, he stumbles slightly and breaking apart, she laughs at him, pressing her body against his.

"Maybe this should wait until we get back to yours," he suggests, his cock already hardening.

"I've got a much better idea," she says, grabbing his hands and pulling him around the side of the bar. She reaches up to kiss him and any doubts that Lorne might have all fly out of his head.

She pins him against the back wall of the bar and her hands are at his fly and she suddenly breaks away from the kiss to pull both his pants and his boxers down in one swift motion.

Lorne opens his mouth to protest, but all that comes out is a strangled moan as Cadman's mouth envelops his cock.

His head cracks solidly against the wall, but he doesn't notice. Every fiber in his body is concentrated on the fact that Cadman's blowing him in the back alley behind a bar.

(And why he keeps calling her Cadman, even though she's got his cock in her mouth, he doesn't know.)

It's hard to concentrate but he doesn't want to come like this. He pushes her away and she looks up at him, confusion in her eyes. He pulls her up and in a moment, she is the one with her back against the wall and she understands.

He yanks her up her skirt and moves aside her sodden panties before lifting her up and pushing himself inside her. Cadman wraps her legs around him and her hands are clutching onto his shoulders, so hard he's sure he'll find hand prints left there.

She makes a little mewling sound as he fully enters her and he pauses for a second, just reveling in the feeling of being inside her.

It's been a long time since he's screwed a woman outside of a bed. (Although if he's being honest, it's just been a long time since he's had sex. Period.) He'd almost forgotten just how hot it was but here and now with Cadman is certainly refreshing his memory.

He's close now, but trying to hold back. He's always tries to be a gentleman and that means ladies first. (Even though he thinks Cadman might start laughing at him if he referred to her as a lady.)

He shifts, his hands grasping at her ass as he holds her up. His angle changes and that must be good as Cadman moans appreciatively. If he thought she was holding on tightly earlier, it's nothing compared to how her grasp tightens as she comes, shaking and biting back a cry, before slumping bonelessly against the wall.

That finishes him and he buries his face in her shoulder, holding back his own shout as he thrusts one last time.

She slowly slides down his body, clumsily leaning up to kiss him as they catch their breath.

After she pulls away, he just takes a good look at her as she runs her fingers through her hair. She's flushed and sweaty and he thinks that she's never looked better.

"Fuck, Cadman. Holy fuck." Any other vocabulary has clearly deserted him and he grasps for his pants and boxers to redress.

She smirks at him, as she rearranges her skirt and kicks off her panties, tucking them in her bag. "I think maybe you can call me Laura now."


End file.
